Huey, Dewey, and Louie/Gallery
Images of Huey, Dewey and Louie. External Links Promotional Images Ducktales_2.0.jpg DuckTales_2017_Poster.png DuckTales 2017 2.jpg Ducktales 2017 2.png Treasure of the Lost Lamp promo.jpg DT2017 banner.jpeg DT2017 banner 2.jpg DT2017 Huey, Dewey, Louie & Webby.jpg Print media HDnLInTheNewDucktalesComic.jpg|Louie, Huey, and Dewey in the new DuckTales comic. Dtu-ducksdumbo.jpg|Huey, Dewey and Louie with Dumbo Duck Monsters.png|Huey, Dewey, and Louie transformed into Chernabog, Monstro, and Dragon Maleficent Huey, Dewey and Louie monsters.jpg|Huey as Chernabog Dewey as Monstro and Louie as Dragon Maleficent in Disney’s DuckTales #6 Ml38pop1.jpg Holiday in Duckburg.jpg Disney Adventure -Ducktales.jpg Disney Adventure -Ducktales02.jpg Disney Adventure Huey, Dewey and Louie.jpg Disney Adventure Huey, Dewey and Louie02.jpg Disney Adventure Huey, Dewey and Louie03.jpg COMICAD disney subscription circus picture.jpg Donald comic - 1st appearance of HD&L.jpg|The very first appearance of Huey, Dewey and Louie in October of 1937, six months before their animated debut DD Comic - Mini-golf.JPG DD Comic - Sheriff.JPG DD Comic - Andes.JPG Image duckt.jpg Scrooge,Huey, Dewe , Louie and Webby- comic.jpg Scrooge,Huey, Dewe , Louie and Webby- comic.jpg 1941_RKO_DIS.png ThanksCovs1.jpg 1945swcomic1.jpg Il fullxfull.701568722 q3co.jpg Il fullxfull.627304227 e96p.jpg Il fullxfull.627304091 d8yy.jpg Il fullxfull.627198450 jnkc.jpg Il fullxfull.627195104 lrid.jpg Il fullxfull.583079237 ln9a.jpg Il fullxfull.582967884 dhq7.jpg Il fullxfull.582967744 kn5h.jpg DuckTales 06 Page 1.jpg Tumblr nmk9rlh56k1s2wio8o1 1280.jpg Disney comics stories march 1963.JPG 3021-927-3259-1-four-color.jpg hd&l back to school.jpg mmm hd&l 4-40.JPG Micky maus 76-1.jpg Le journal de mickey 580.jpg Le journal de mickey 798.jpg Le journal de mickey 312.JPG Le journal de mickey 318.jpg Le journal de mickey 512.jpg Micky maus 91-24.jpg Micky maus 95-22.jpg Micky maus 84-38.jpg Micky maus 85-25.jpg Micky maus 94-24.jpg Donald duck comic 240.jpg Donald duck comic 245.jpg FENTON & the gang.jpg Launchpad& theKids-600x280.jpg FENTON & the gang.jpg Le journal de mickey 3083.jpg Le journal de mickey 817.jpg DonaldHueyDeweyLouieMusketeer Cavazzano.jpg|Huey, Dewey, and Louie as musketeers with Donald, by Giorgio Cavazzano. AdventuresInTank CorradoMastantuono.jpg|Huey, Dewey, Louie and family in Adventures in the Tank, by Corrado Mastantuono. ScroogeMoneybin_CorradoMastantuono.jpg|The nephews with Scrooge at his money bin, by Corrado Mastantuono. Micky maus 54-4.jpg Micky maus 55-10.jpg Micky maus 69-14.jpg Le journal de mickey 3088.jpg Micky maus 52-07.jpg Micky maus 52-01.jpg Le journal de mickey 286.jpg Micky maus 61-23.jpeg Le journal de mickey 3137.jpeg Le journal de mickey 3194.jpeg Video games Huey_KH_Render.png|Huey in Kingdom Hearts Dewie_KH_Render.png|Dewey in Kingdom Hearts Louie_KH_Render.png|Louie in Kingdom Hearts Pct2027 copy-2743744090.jpg|Huey Pct2028 copy-ae2897ad32.jpg|Dewey Pct2029 copy-0b4a72f222.jpg|Louie riri-fifi-loulou_bbs.jpg|Huey, Dewey and Louie with Minnie and Ven (Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep) bbs369.jpg|Ice Cream Beat (Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep) 169364-mickey-s-racing-adventure-game-boy-color-screenshot-hewey.gif Gsdx 20110412043642 538x413.jpg 496px-Huey_Helicopter_Art.png|Artwork of Huey and his plane in Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep Huey_Helicopter_Art.png Huey_KHBBSFM.png|Huey in his racing plane Dewey_KHBBSFM.png|Dewey in his racing plane Louie_KHBBSFM.png|Lewie in his racing plane 300px-Ice Cream Beat.png Duck-tales-remastered.jpg|Huey, Dewey and Louie in Ducktales Remastered DuckTales Remastered -HueDewLou.jpg Disney's Magical Quest 3 Starring Mickey and Donald Mickey and Huey 1.png Disney's Magical Quest 3 Starring Mickey and Donald Mickey and Huey 2.png Disney's Magical Quest 3 Starring Mickey and Donald Mickey and Huey 3.png Disney's Magical Quest 3 Starring Mickey and Donald Mickey and Dewey 1.png Disney's Magical Quest 3 Starring Mickey and Donald Mickey and Dewey 2.png Disney's Magical Quest 3 Starring Mickey and Donald Mickey and Dewey 3.png Disney's Magical Quest 3 Starring Mickey and Donald Mickey and Dewey 4.png Disney's Magical Quest 3 Starring Mickey and Donald Mickey and Dewey 5.png Disney's Magical Quest 3 Starring Mickey and Donald Mickey and Louie 1.png Disney's Magical Quest 3 Starring Mickey and Donald Mickey and Louie 2.png Disney's Magical Quest 3 Starring Mickey and Donald Mickey and Louie 3.png Disney's Magical Quest 3 Starring Mickey and Donald Mickey and Louie 4.png Disney's Magical Quest 3 Starring Mickey and Donald Mickey and Louie 5.png Disney's Magical Quest 3 Starring Mickey and Donald Mickey and Louie 6.png Disney's Magical Quest 3 Starring Mickey and Donald Mickey and Louie 7.png Disney's Magical Quest 3 Starring Mickey and Donald Mickey and Louie 8.png Disney's Magical Quest 3 Starring Mickey and Donald Mickey and Louie 9.png Disney's Magical Quest 3 Starring Mickey and Donald Mickey and Louie 10.png Disney's Magical Quest 3 Starring Mickey and Donald Mickey and Louie 11.png Disney's Magical Quest 3 Starring Mickey and Donald Mickey and Louie 12.png Disney's Magical Quest 3 Starring Mickey and Donald Mickey and Louie 13.png Disney's Magical Quest 3 Starring Mickey and Donald Mickey and Louie 14.png QuackShot Title Screen.png Donald Duck NES Gameplay.png Mickey's Ultimate Challenge Gameplay.png Dewey KHBBS.png Huey KHBBS.png Louie KHBBS.png DMW - Huey, Dewey and Louie.jpg 08 Huey, Dewey & Louie - DMW.jpg DMW2 - Huey Duck.jpg DMW2 - Dewey Duck.jpg DMW2 - Louie Duck.jpg Huey-Dewey-and-Louie-DMW2.jpg Disney Parks and other live appearances 1539675108 b2b35e1305 b.jpg|Huey, Dewey and Louie statue as part of the World of Disney store at Downtown Disney 4481829918 de655305f4.jpg|The Boys with bunny ears in Disney's Easter Wonderland at Tokyo Disneyland 195100471 ef9d09b4d5.jpg|Huey and Donald on board the Disney Wonder 3122962267 4786417490.jpg|Huey, Dewey and Louie's Good Time Cafe at Toontown in Tokyo Disneyland 5346435873 263990885e b.jpg|The boys with Scrooge 1167311-1506047.jpg|Louie and Dewey with Scrooge and Daisy heading to Disneyland Paris in an advertisement 5336243986_c1fa890cec_b.jpg kzc1.jpg|Artwork for The AquaLab ScroogeAndNephewsInDisneyOnIce.jpg|Huey, Dewey, and Louie with Scrooge in Walt Disney's World on Ice: 10th Anniversary Huey,DeweyandLouieinTheTwelveDaysofChristmas.jpg|Huey, Dewey and Louie in The Twelve Days of Christmas Huey,DeweyandLouieinCampoutatWaltDisneyWorld.jpg|Huey, Dewey and Loue in Campout at Walt Disney World Ddf928211Large.jpg|Huey, Dewey & Louie's Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom spell card. HD&L at DL 1984.jpg|Huey, Dewey and Louie in the parade for Donald Duck's 50th birthday at Disneyland HdlDisneyThemeParks.jpg|Huey, Dewey, and Louie posing for a photo at one of the Disney parks Merchandise $(KGrHqZHJCgE9!I+g4toBPTP4HVfvg~~60 57.jpg Huey-Dewey-Louie plush.jpg Dewey, Heuy Louie Pin.jpg Disney-Star-Wars-1_1330100392-e1330671406658.jpg|Huey, Dewey, and Louie as Jawas Donald Duck William Turner DMC.jpg Firefighterducks.jpg 9897562.jpg HueyDeweyLouieWebbyDoofus.JPG Hitchhiking Duckpin.jpg|Huey, Dewey and Louie as the Hitchhiking Ghosts Au disney adventures1.jpg KidsIsKidsMCADiscovision.jpg DLP - Pin Trading Event - Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom Event - Magica De Spell with Huey, Dewey, Louis & Webby.jpeg 06-disney-wwii-bonds-babies-certificate.jpg 6624451 orig.jpg Welcome to Duckburg Cover.jpg Launchpad's Daring Raid Cover.jpg Class of the 90's Disney Afternoon Shirt.png DuckTales Scrooge's Treause Hunt Book Cover.jpg B8FYjH1CIAA4qht.jpg large.jpeg B8df0X0CUAAU1KP.jpg large.jpeg B8acpT2CcAAsNzr.jpg large.jpeg DuckTales-JJ-Harrison-1.jpeg Donald-cruise-line-pin.jpg Huey_Tsum.png Dewey_Tsum.png Louie_Tsum.png Nestle Trio Spain Cereal Box with Huey Dewey and Louie.jpg Funko Pop - DuckTales Louie.png Funko Pop - DuckTales Huey.png Funko Pop - DuckTales Dewey.png Donald teacup snowglobe.jpg Category:Character galleries Category:DuckTales galleries Category:Quack Pack galleries Category:Classic Stars galleries Category:House of Mouse galleries Category:Tsum Tsum galleries